Shuu Iwamine 2
by Hatoful Boyfriend
Summary: The Sequel?


Wallenstein The Dark King

Chapter 1 My lust for power!

"You wish for power did you not?"

A most foul and dark creature looks at Shuu.

"Yes I do wish for power, power over the universe!"

He speaks at the creature with great lust and curiosity, still waiting for an answer from its gaping mouth.

"You wish for it that much? Then find Edelbau! For if you wish to rule as a king you must have a queen and Edelblau is the one you love, am I correct?

Once more looking at the beast Shuu replies:

"Yes I do love her, but she is not called Edelbau! She is Tokasa Hiyoko, and I shall have her as my queen of darkness!"

The beast vanishes only leaving a few whispering words.

"Good….luck…..my…..king…..of…..darkness…."

Chapter 2 Oh Edelbau where art thou?

Three years later, after the blood incident…when Shuu and Hiyoko were 13, and now both are 16.

"Shuu!" A crying Hiyoko comes running into the infirmary. Shuu looks at her with great concern.

"What happened?! Did someone hurt you?!"

"No…. I fell down and now my knees are bleeding *Sniff* *Sniff* Whaaaaaa!" Still crying she walks over to Shuu expecting a warming hug and for him to clean the blood off her knees.

"Awww….. My poor Tokasa, come here I will give you a nice warm hug, and I'd better clean that blood off you hadn't I? Tokasa nods and is put on the infirmary bed. Shuu pick up some strange and bright swaps, her wounds are healed in an instant.

"Your Xphonex swaps are the best! Thank you…..for healing me…."

She smiles and jumps into his lap and kisses him.

"Your soooooo cute! My Sweet King!"

Chapter 3: The Fallen Angel

*Crash* *Shatter* A window is suddenly destroyed. The infirmary floor is cover with thousands of pieces of glass. A boy stands in the midst of all the glass, his chest covered in blood, he looks at Shuu with outrage and anger. He cried in a most fiery fury. "Wallenstein! I am the Crimson Breast angle! And you killed me! Now I shall take my revenge and get my darling Edelbau back!" Shuu only just realise who this boy was. It was a student that he had kill 3 years ago…. Akagi Yoshio! He was better known as Anghel Higure. His mind went back, back 9 year ago…one night just before the promise.

Anghel eyes are full of anger and looking right at Shuu.

"How dare you take my Edelbau from me!? She is my queen and I will never allow you to take her Wallenstein!" Shuu looks at him and laughs like a maniac just before saying: "Ha! Hiyoko was mine to start with fool you had no chance of winning her; you are nothing but a mongrel Dove Party child! I am the son of the Hawk Agency leader!" Anghel shouts in anger at Shuu whilst trying to go for his head. He missed but managed to break his right arm, making it forever flimsy. "Ah! My arm! You shall pay with your life for this!" Shuu ran out of site before Anghel could catch him. Thus came the six years that would (supposedly) end Anghel's life. Anghel walks into the infirmary, into his end (or so Shuu thought). "Wallenstein! Today is your end! I shall have my Edelbau!" Shuu only looked at him, laughing with great amusement.

"Did I not tell you six years ago you would pay with your life? Well I never lied!" He runs with a cleaver straight at Anghel, he tears his chest open in one cut. His organs and blood gush everywhere covering the floor with a blood colour, his heart was the last thing to fall out of his body, by then he was nothing but a corpse that needed to be clean away.

Chapter 4: The dark underworld

Shuu suddenly snapped back into action. He felt as if his body was changing into something….Something that was not human…..A dark power consumed him. He had become The Dark King Wallenstein! His voice had now become much more demonic and evil. He looks at Anghel his eyes turned to blood "I fail to kill you once… BUT NEVER AGAIN SHALL I FAIL! YOU WILL DIE CRISOM ANGLE! Shuu casts a spell, everything around them become a hellish demonic world. A fight begins. It rages on for hours until both are at their final stand both only have enough power to lay one final blow to finish each other. But suddenly Hiyoko runs up to Anghel with a spear of light, it goes straight though his heart. As he was dying Hiyoko kiss him and said the last thing he would ever hear. "Farewell, Crimson Angel of Judecca." "And forgive me."

THE END! BY KITTY FRENCH

Anghel Or Crimson Angel of Judecca.

Wallenstein Or Iwamine Shuu

Edelblau And Wallenstein

Edelblau.

"Farewell, Crimson Angel of Judecca." "And forgive me."


End file.
